A New Goddess Arising:Mastery Of The Five Elements
by PurpleRose328
Summary: Back on The Red Pyramid, Carter didn't know that two specific books back on France will make a major role. Now, with a new goddess arising, they need to find them. But what if the other was in the goddess's hands? First book of ANGA trilogy. REWRITING!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**So, I had rewritten the first chapter. I just noticed how terrible my old writing style is! Oh gosh, I am so ashamed! **

**IMPORTANT: This is just a rewritten story of my first story (which is also in this category) "Do happy endings really exist?" I dedicate this story to truffles-koboi, Marigold Dove and other authors who like my first story. And I know that it's too short for a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>For my mom who helped me a lot. <em>

_For Chinese girl 50 for being the best BFFE (Best Friends Forever and Ever) to me. _

_For truffles-koboi who taught me things when I was still a newbie. And also to Marigold Dove and other authors who liked the first version of this story entitled "Do happy endings really exist?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There was a hot, gorgeous- you get the idea- girl sitting elegantly on a throne. She crossed her legs and entwined her fingers, a gesture that a woman will do if she had thought of something.

She got shiny accessories scattered all around her black hair and many golden bangles on her arms and wrists. She wore a long white linen dress and black sandals. She got a flawless pale skin and cerulean blue eyes.

Her red lips curved into a smile, when a monster came and bowed in front of her.

"Master," he said. "We found what you're looking for."

"Very well," the woman said and ordered. "Bring it to me."

The monster who looked more like a chicken than a wolf snapped. And other chicken-wolf came. They looked so hilarious! They have the head and wings of the chicken but had a wolf's body.

They're bringing a thing covered with another linen cloth and with the size of a book.

The leader of the chicken-wolf got it and offered it to the woman as he knelt down in front of her throne.

"Here it is, Master," he continued. "You're precious book."

The woman stood up and went down few flights of stairs, her long dress brushing against the cold marble floor. Still on the chicken-wolf's hand, she removed the linen cloth cover and the book was coloured gray with a title that shocked the dreamer the most.

The title is "The Ways of Summoning a Fruit Bat".

The woman laughed.

"Finally!" she said with a voice full of happiness and triumph," The book's now in my hands!"

"You're not going to be successful in defeating me, Carter Kane," she said with an evil smile.

Carter bolted up and saw himself panting and searching for breath. Sweat trickled down his face and one thing came into his mind. The dream was horrible. He looked down at the bed and saw he wasn't using the headset. Ah, that explained why he dreamed of her. Questions started to swim in his mind. Why do they need the book? Is she a threat? Who is she? How did she know my name?

The boy doesn't have any clue and noticed that it's midnight, so he went off to sleep again. But this, time, he had another dream. Another horrible dream that might lead him to yet another blood of the pharaoh…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>


	2. Dream and the next morning

**Here's the next chapter! Introduction to OC's! **

**A special thanks to:**

**Pony - for reviewing and I just want to tell you that I rewrite the first chapter**

**Sanubisfan - for reviewing and liking this story**

**gingerroot15 - for being fun to talk with and for reviewing. Also for your OC and some suggestions.**

**WARNING: OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carter<strong>

It had been 3 months since the war of the Serpent and they thought it'll be back to normal. But boy, they were so wrong. It all started when Carter had a horrible dream and found an eleven year old girl on the swimming pool, unconscious…

His dream started like this…

_It was scorching hot on that place. The sun happily scattered its rays around it and Carter felt he was on a desert. Varied kids played in a park and there was this chubby and yet cute little girl who looked like four years old caught his attention. The cute little girl was holding her parent's hands and often smiled up to them. They were smiling like a normal happy. And they were coming on his way. He moved aside and watched as the family passed by, remembering when he and his family were walking around the park when he was young._

_The girl got shoulder length ultra black hair, dark brown eyes and light brown skin. She was quite tall for her age. Her mother looked exactly like her while the father got shaggy black hair and somewhat dark green eyes or maybe sea green. He got tanned skin and he looked seriously familiar._

"_Hey dad, is it just a coincidence that you really look like Poseidon in Greek Mythology?" the little girl asked in a cute small voice._

_That was it! Carter remembered seeing a picture of Poseidon on a book he read._

_Her parents flinched like she said something that might ruin their secret._

"_Yes, my dear, it's just a coincidence." Her father assured the little girl._

And then suddenly the dream shifted.

_Carter was still on the tropical hot place, but he wasn't on the park anymore. In front of him stood an Acacia tree and a familiar figure enjoying the peace around the place._

_He looked closely, and realized it was the little girl he saw earlier! She looked older and he guessed she was around eleven years old. Her hair got longer and was now in a bottom chest length. Her hair got darker than before it looked like a night in the middle of the morning! Her hair was in layers. And she wore purple glasses!_ _There was still a hint of chubbiness in her and he guessed the girl was a food lover. _

_Behind her was a two story tall simple house with the color of cream and brown. Behind the cream gates were an ice blue van, red car and what was that? It got a box in front where the headlights and engine were. Then behind it was a taller and longer box shaped like a rectangle. It was not box actually; it just almost looked like one. Colorful and happy colors vibrated the vehicle. This kind of vehicle was familiar! I remembered Neil and Xierra talking about this. Jeepney? No, it was kind of a jeepney. XLR8? No! XLR8 was a character from Ben 10 but he was positive it started with the letters X and L. XLT? Right! XLT! That was it. It looked old and rusty but heavy duty. _

_So, that meant, he was in the Philippines. Neil and Xierra were right. It was very hot in here._

_Turning back to the girl, he saw that she was writing something on her notebook. _

_**-"Oh hey," he said and went down on his throne. He then gave me a hug. "Nice seeing you again, Charisse." He said  
>"You're my father?" I asked.<strong>_

"_**Why, yes, I do!" Poseidon said.**_

_**I couldn't believe it! The god of the sea was my father! Now it explained why the sea creatures were bowing at me and everything.**_

_**I pulled away and started yelling at him making some nymphs gasped and started whispering. Some even accidentally dropped whatever they were holding. Seriously? Was that even surprising and something to gossip about? Jeez.**_

_**I rolled my eyes at their over-acting reaction.  
>"Why did you leave us? Do you know how much my mother worked hard for me? You could have at least provided us some of our needs!" I yelled.<strong>_

"_**I'm so sorry," he said. "But, we can't interfere directly."**_

_**I started calming down. There was no point on yelling at the god of the seas.  
>"So, why is it I could see things clearly without my glasses? Where am I?" I asked looking around the palace.<strong>_

"_**Charisse, you're my daughter," Poseidon said as he touched my shoulder. "You can breathe and see things clearly under water. You can also use water at your own free will. You can even walk on water! And you're at my palace."  
>I gasped at what I heard.<strong>_

"_**Seriously? I can use the water as long as I want?" I asked as million of ideas started to popped on my mind.**_

"_**Yes," Poseidon said.**_

**(A/N: The story above is the chapter 9 of "A Walk On Manhattan")**

_Hmm…Her story is interesting. I realized she was writing a story, where she was the main character._

_I stopped reading and I decided to look around more. But before I could do it, someone called._

_I saw that the girl stood up and replied with a smile," Coming!"_

_When she had reached the house, she bolted to a stop like she was hesitating and finally went inside. I followed._

_The house was amazing! Outside, it looked like it was just another simple house but when you go inside, it looked so… beautiful! There were simple paintings and drawings everywhere. I thought that they bought it but when I looked closely at the paintings, and drawings, I saw:_

_Painted by:_

_Charisse Anne Aguiluz_

_Last:_

_June 15, 2007_

_It was painted by the girl. Amazing! She'll make a good painter._

_She saw her mom in the dark pink and cream coloured couch, sobbing. The girl got alarmed. Something was going on._

"_Mom! Mom!" she exclaimed as she hugged her mom comfortingly.  
>She looked exactly like her mother. Except her mother's had a shoulder length black hair with streaks of white because of her age, 49 while to her daughter's was an arm length layered ultra black hair. She got the same dark brown eyes and light brown skin.<em>

"_Charisse, dear," her mother sobbed. "We couldn't keep you anymore."  
>Charisse's dark brown eyes widened. I wonder why her mother was telling her this. She wondered why her parents couldn't keep her anymore. Was it because she was not a very good daughter? Will her mother send her away?<em>

"_M-Mom, why?" she asked with a pleading please-don't-send-me-away tone. She doesn't want her mom to send her away. She wanted to stay by her side. Especially now that their father died when she was very young. Carter wondered why the heck he knew that. _

"_You're not safe here anymore, anak," the mother explained._

**(A/N: Anak-term Filipinos use to refer to their children.)**

"_But Ma! I can't leave you especially that Pa is not here to be with you. Without me, you'll be lonely and alone…" Charisse complained but covered her mouth when she realized what she was saying._

**(A/N: Ma-Filipinos term to call their mothers. Short for Mom.**

**Pa-Filipinos term to call their fathers. Short for Papa or father.)**

_Her father's death was a very touchy subject. Her mother, Chat Aguiluz, tried everything to maintain Charisse's health. She always worked hard but never forgot to spend time with her daughter. She tried everything to make Charisse still study at her private and Catholic school, Dominican School in fear that when she tried to make her study on a public school; she might adopt the students' irresponsible, lazy, stubborn and bad attitude. Again, Carter wondered why he knew that. _

"_I'm so sorry, Ma," Charisse suddenly said. "My point is that I can't leave you! You can't just send me away because of who-knows-what. Ma, please! I need you. I don't know what'll happen without our mother-daughter bonding every night, your teachings, your sermons about my mistakes, your voice saying, 'you'll be grounded in many days or weeks', your voice ordering me to do household chores and everything, your encouragement about my talent for music and writing essays and stories, your funny attitude….."_

_Charisse started to got teary-eyed imagining what'll happen if her mother was gone by her side._

_Chat Aguiluz just put a hand on her daughter's right shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, anak. But Pa and I already knew this will happen. We already prepared for this moment. And we've got no choice. We need to do it," she said. "Listen, and don't interrupt."_

_Charisse nodded and her mother started telling her about Egyptian stuff._

"_Do you know why, I always teach you about Egyptian and other mythologies like Greek and Roman?" her mother asked._

_Charisse shook her head. "No. You said that you taught me those things for additional knowledge. Why?"_

_Instead answering Charisse question, her mother pulled out something from her pocket and gave it to her daughter._

_It was a necklace with a raindrop symbol. Carter realized that it was an amulet! This, Charisse girl is a blood of the pharaoh!_

_Charisse looked at her mother, confused._

"_Mom, is that-," Charisse said but her mother interrupted. "Always wear this, my child. And yes, this is an amulet. This'll come in handy in the future-"_

"_Wait, mom! What are you saying?" Charisse asked totally confused._

"_You descended from Rameses II or Rameses the Great," she explained as fast as she could and ignored her daughter's questions. Her dark brown eyes were shifting side to side like there's going to happen soon if she didn't explain it fast. "Remember, Charisse. Always remember.__**Water will always defeat fire. But if it's too powerful, you need Air.**__And remember this too-"_

_She was also Carter and Sadie's descendant too! _

_She was interrupted, when the lights started to dim. Her mother started panicking. Oh no! What was happening in here?_

"_**Do not depend on your eyesight! Depend on your hearing! With the help of all magic, she'll be banished for a long time!**__" her mother said and the lights went out._

_Charisse's could feel her mother's warmth and hug as she hugged her. She could feel tears stung her eyes. She hated darkness. What was going on?_

_Then suddenly her mother pulled away and urgently yelled," Go! Hurry up! Leave this place now! SHE'S HERE!"_

"_Who's here?" Charisse asked but her mother just repeated what she yelled._

_The poor eleven-year-old got scared and ran away even though it was against her heart. She noticed that the sky was blue but not the normal sky blue. It was fiery blue, the color of cold flames. This was danger!_

_That was not all. When she had gone inside the house, the streets were noisy. Birds chirping, kids playing, teenagers hanging out…. But now, everything looked deserted. How could that be? What was really going on?_

_Charisse continued to run. She was praying that somehow this was one of her vivid imagination. Of course it was! That was where she was good at- imagining things. But it looked like, it wasn't._

_She bolted to a halt and turned back. What she saw totally made her shocked. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't._

_The house where she grew up…..The living room, where she and her best friend, Sharlene Sawal watched movies and talk about things….The kitchen and dining room where she always cook and eat….The bathroom where she took a bath….The Bedroom, where she always slept and relax with, where all of her art materials, books, writing materials, stories, gadgets… And most of all, her mother, oh, her beloved mother who always worked hard for her, who always sustained her, her needs, the mother who was the best mother in the whole universe…._

_She saw her house burning. Her mother was still inside since she heard her scream. Everything in her house was burning- in cold blue flames. It was like the flames were devouring the whole house._

_She just continued to run as tears which were threatening to fall earlier, fell. Everything was gone now because of those cold flames. What should she do now?_

_She just continued to run until she heard an evil laugh. The laugh was so loud; you could feel the evilness at the tone of the voice._ _Charisse shivered. She could hear the evil laugh loud and clear like the person was just standing behind her._

_She turned back and saw a figure._

_Then suddenly, fiery blue flames were shot directly at her eyes like it was forbidden to look at her. Luckily, she wore glasses and the glasses were the one who got burned. She removed it fast._

_She turned to her front and couldn't make out what the figure looked like because of being a near-sighted. All she could make out was the figure was a woman and color blue was everywhere in her sight._

_She was about to run again when suddenly a wall of fiery blue flames got in her way._

"_You can't just go away," the woman said. When Charisse heard her voice she shivered._

_Charisse ran to the other side but fiery blue flames suddenly appeared and blocked her way once again. She got no choice but to face the mysterious woman._

"_What do you want from me?" she asked._

"_The oracle shabti said that you'll be the reason I'll be-"she said but interrupted when a thought came in her mind. She smirked._

"_Are you trying to know what's going on?" she asked as she came closer._

_Charisse slowly backed away._

"_What did you do to my mother?" she asked._

"_Oh, that diviner," The woman said with a smirk. "She already died. Too bad! She's very concern about you. But she's too late to tell you what's going on. I wonder if your father will get mad at me."_

_Her mom was a diviner? That shocked Carter and he thought Sadie was the only one!_

_Charisse got shocked. What does she mean? Her father already died. Her mother told her that her father was a marine biologist. She said that when her father went to the North Atlantic Ocean to have a voyage supplied by the government, it was a bad weather. There was a huge tidal wave that consumed her father and his crew. And they never got back._

"_What do you mean? My father's alive?" she asked again._

"_Oh," the woman said. "Yes, he is, dear. Now just go to that flames and burn to death if you want to save everyone's lives."_

_Charisse clutched the rain drop necklace like her life was depending on it. She needed her mother's advice. She needed her. But this evil woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and burned her mother._

_She looked around. She saw that after a few steps it'll be a cliff. Just when did her place get a cliff? She looked behind the woman; there was a river. She just bowed her head._

_If only she could bring the woman in the river. Wait! That was it! She raised her head again showing her dark brown eyes now sparkling with determination. She took a deep breath._

"_Don't even think of shouting for help, dear," the woman stated as she saw what Charisse was trying to do. "No one can help you."_

_Instead of backing, she went forward._

_The woman laughed._

"_So, you're accepting your defeat!" she said triumphantly._

_When there was only few steps between the two women, Charisse got a better look of her. The woman was glowing blue. Blue flames were encircling her._

_Charisse did something that surprised Carter and the woman. She pushed her. Hard. Charisse, at that time doesn't care about herself. Her palms were burning. Her arms were the same situation with her palms when she pushed the woman._

"_What do you think, you're doing?" the woman asked and Charisse replied with another hard push that made them fall together in the river._

_The woman screamed in pain. Charisse got in the deep river. Black spots were appearing on her vision. She clutched the necklace again._

Please, anyone, please_ she prayed _Help me. Help me, please.

_The last thing Charisse knew before she fainted was the cold necklace started to warm and a glowing woman appeared in front of her and said._

"_I'll help you, my dear."_

Carter woke up. That was a horrible dream. Like the horrible dream earlier, questions started to swim in his mind. Who was the goddess that helped her? The boy just sighed and did my usual morning routine before climbing down the stairs.

"Good morning, Carter," a girl with shoulder length black hair greeted me. She have dark brown eyes and was nine years old after celebrating her birthday many days ago.

"Hey, Sa!" The boy greeted back. She was Sabina "Sa" Li, a nine year old Chinese girl. Don't underestimate her, because her specialty is wind magic. She's following the path o.

We ate breakfast as many other trainees greeted me. Like, Neil from Philippines, Kiara from Philippines too, Julian from Boston, Alyssa from Carolina, Sean from Dublin, and many more. This mansion even got upgraded to a condominium because we were just too many already; other trainees were forced to train on the First Nome. The trainees who got potential were the only ones who stayed in here.

Like Neil, the first time he got here, he already casted 5 winds spells in one day and he did it perfectly (Maybe because he was the host of Shu.) Oh, and Felix who loved penguins, for such a young age, he already summoned 10 penguins already in 1 day straight from Antarctica. Carter was pretty sure, if there's a problem concerning penguins, he's your answer.

Anyway, it was a peaceful and quiet morning except for live penguins who kept saying something from their 'penguin' language, only Felix and some other powerful animal charmers could understand. Okay, it's not that quiet.

Today was a very special day. Why? One of our best trainees will be having his birthday today. And, that was Neil!

They all greeted him "Happy birthday"!

The guy, who was now 12 years old, just smiled sheepishly. He got this black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin.

Suddenly, a very beautiful girl tackled him to a hug that made them both fell on the floor. That beautiful girl was none other than, Fleur Grand, the oh-so I'm-so-beautiful-and-powerful-so-follow-my-orders girl. Carter was ashamed that he sounded like Sadie.

She got this waist length straight black hair, flawless tan skin, graceful, sexy and hot figure, big brown eyes…She looked beautiful to almost guy around me except me and Neil. The problems to this girl were her bossiness and like a crazy fan girl obsessing to her matinee idol who, in this case was Neil. He felt sorry for the man. It was very hard to have a stalker.

A girl who was around my age and height linked her arm to mine. He sighed. Did he mention that he have one too? Curse these crazy girls.

"Oh, Carter, I have this problem on my combat magician powers," Courtney said sweetly batting her eyelashes at him. "You're the only one who could help me."

Will someone please help him!

"LET GO OF ME," Neil yelled over Fleur who was taking advantage of Neil underneath her.

"I won't! Ah! Neil, it's your birthday today, don't you want some of my…" Fleur said sweetly and made a flying kiss to Neil.

Carter still felt so lucky that he was not very handsome like Neil. Neil was about to faint because he couldn't take it anymore when Kiana blasted a wind spell on Fleur.

"Thanks," Neil muttered crinkling his nose. "Her perfume is so strong, I can't breathe!"  
>Neil was following the path of Shu while Kiana was following the path of Amaunet. Fleur was following the path of Hathor and Courtney is following the path of Bast.<p>

"Carter!" Courtney pouted beside me. He completely lost track of her.

Someone help me, please!

Zia climbed down the stairs and she instantly noticed Courtney's linked hand at my arm. She suddenly got hold of her staff and pointed at Courtney. Her amber eyes were narrowed at us.

What if she was thinking that they were together? That'll be very bad.

You see, he had these romantic feelings towards her.

"Put your arms out of Carter's!" Zia warned.

Courtney smirked and just tightened the grip making Zia very angry. Before she could shoot a fireball at Courtney someone knocked on the door. Oh, great! It might be another blood of the pharaoh. But, thank the gods! He survived.

"Kiana, will you please open the door?" Sadie asked.

The girl with the waist black braided hair nodded. She got smooth light brown skin and electric blue eyes.

There Anubis stood and announced something.

"The gods wants to see all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like or love it? Anyway, hint for the next chapter:<strong>

**-The story will get interesting**

**-The second encounter with the goddess**

**-An explosion came**

**-With a mysterious girl inside.**

**R&R!**


	3. An Explosion On The Pool

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hullo. Sadie here.

Carter is complaining right now that he should be the one to narrate this chapter. But I insisted that the prologue will be considered to be his narration, so, I'm here.

Let's see. Where did the story stopped…

Oh, sexy and hot woman; chicken-wolf animals; book we encountered on the Red Pyramid; Carter having a dream that might lead us to yet another blood of the pharaoh; Neil's birthday; Anubis came over and told us to go to the Hall of the gods. Okay, got it.

Everyone stood up and went to the portal, Anubis made for us one by one. I noticed everyone's looks are nervous, excitement and happiness. Majority of the trainees didn't know what the hall of the gods looked like yet.

We were back at the throne room of the gods. A crowd of assembled deities turned to face us. The palace seemed even grander and splendour looking than the last time we'd been there. The columns were taller, more intricately painted. The polished marble floor swirled with constellation designs, as if we were stepping across the galaxy. The ceiling blazed like one giant fluorescent panel. Horus' throne was moved aside since, Carter and I revived Ra on The Throne of Fire.

Ra was on the center on the room. _Uraei _circled the throne of fire, where Ra was sitting looking proudly, powerful and almighty.

"Welcome, Carter, Sadie and the trainees," Ra greeted.

Carter and I bowed. The trainees followed our example.

"We are honoured to see the all of those people who help greatly on the war," Horus continued.

"And now," Horus and Ra said in unison. "Let the party begin."

I noticed that a feast of foods appeared and wonderful music started to play. Everyone took their own partners. Carter took Zia. Jaz took Walt (I know how much Jaz like Walt) which he wasn't too happy about. I guessed he want to be my partner.

Then, a girl with platinum blonde hair, pretty light skin, sea green eyes, wearing a pink shirt with a dancing iguana on it that says, "iguana dance?", dark jeans, purple crocs, and an eye of Horus amulet came over and talked to me.

"Hi, Sadie, why aren't you dancing?" she asked.

That's Caroline Chidester, a 9 years old New Yorker. She's studying the path of Nephthys, and doesn't even know if she's an amulet maker or necromancer.

"I don't want to," I said. "I'm waiting for _someone _to ask me to."

She just nodded and left.

I let my thoughts possessed me for awhile.

I remember what Carter told me earlier. He told me about his two dreams. One with another new enemy who's a goddess and the other dream is about this girl who's a blood of the pharaoh who might be the only one to know about that goddess. Carter told me he couldn't remember who the goddess was, but one thing was sure, she's a threat and an Egyptian goddess (Duh!)

Neil, the birthday boy, just sat down beside me and sighed.

"What are you doing here, birthday boy? Why don't you dance to anyone you would like to?" I asked him.

He sighed again.

"I'm bored. Besides, I don't want to dance. And, Sadie, I don't have someone I like. I guess, she still haven't come." He said.

I saw Fleur in the distance giving Neil her oh-so beautiful smile.

"How about Fleur?" I asked.

He gave me a Do-you-want-me-to-be-killed look.

"Fleur? No way! I prefer to die than dance with her." He said and sighed again.

I patted his back.

"I'm pretty sure, the one for you, will come soon," I told him without knowing why I did. Maybe, because, I'm a diviner? Yeah, right.

He looked at me with hopeful brown eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "I hope so."

He sighed again.

"By the way, Neil, what's your birthday wish?" I asked.

He blushed.  
>"It's not important," he said.<p>

Before I could ask him, a particular god asked me to dance.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with his lovely smile.

It was Anubis.

"Finally! I thought you're not going to ask me to dance," I said and took his offering hand. We danced. I glanced at Kiana who knew my feelings for Anubis. She just wink, gave a thumbs up and smiled.

I smiled back.

Then, when we were eating now, the red orange fire on the fireplace turned to blue. My eyes widened, and I dropped the plate where I'm eating spaghetti.

I glanced at Carter who's near me and we completely understood each other.

_Danger_.

We strode our way to the front of the fire place and saw a woman's figure formed in the flames.

She laughed evilly first. Carter paled.

He glanced at me and mouthed," That's her."

My eyes widened. It's her! The goddess!

I turned back and used my sharp tongue.

"What do you want, fiery bloke?" I asked.

She stopped and if she could smirk, she already did now.

"You'll never defeat me! Even Ra can't control me!" she said as she gave another evil laugh.

We looked at Ra and saw that he was paled too. Oh gosh, was this goddess that dangerous? I don't even see a difference between her and Apophis.

"Listen, up, fiery girl," I said. "We defeated the Serpent! There's no way, that you're a **much **bigger threat!"

"In 10 days, when the sun is in its hottest power, I'll wake up completely! And, there's nothing you could do to stop it!" she said with another evil laugh.  
>"Why you-"I said but interrupted when Carter touched my shoulder and shook his head.<p>

I'm going to kill that woman one day.

Then, we heard an airplane like sound.

"What's that sound?" I asked and turned to the woman.

"Oh!" she said," She's here. Beware Kanes. The only thing that could defeat me is in my hands now. There's nothing you could do to stop me from 10 days. And, oh Neil, your birthday wish is my command. See you all in 10 days!"  
>I got shocked.<p>

"What's with that girl? Earlier she was oh-so dangerous and threatening. Then, when we heard an airplane like sound, she suddenly turned to good and even grant Neil's birthday wish?" I asked totally confused.

"Does anyone even know who that goddess is?" Carter asked hopefully the gods knew who she was.

A girl with waist length black hair, brown skin, and dark brown eyes said, "We know." She gestured to the man beside her who got black hair, brown skin and brown eyes. I realized they were Tefnut and Shu.

Fleur nervously said," I know too."

"That's Plem, the goddess of blue flames and hallucinations."Tefnut said," And she tried to take Shu away from me."  
>The talk continued but I'm not focusing. I'm thinking of something. What does she mean by 'She's here'? I'm not very sure.<p>

And, then, something suddenly went inside me. I really hate being a diviner. I'm seeing something again.

The fire place in front of me suddenly turned to white. I fell on my knees and touched my head. I closed my eyes.

"Sadie!" I heard Carter said but I couldn't see or hear anything from the hall of the gods. I'm seeing the future again.

I concentrated.

I was back at the mansion, at the terrace. In front of me was the swimming pool, where Philip of Macedonia was swimming happily. But then, I heard the airplane-like sound again and I saw the shabti crocodile, panicking and went on the stone floor fast.

I looked up and saw something on the sky coming. I couldn't figure out what it is.

When it got nearer, just when, I realized what it was. It was a massive ball of water. And, it's aiming on the swimming pool!

I rolled out of the way as the ball of water landed on the pool with a massive tide of water came over me.

Then, I saw a girl floating on the swimming pool, unconscious.

I woke up.  
>"Sadie!" Carter exclaimed and asked," What did you see?"<p>

I stood up and prepared my staff.

"We need to go back to the mansion, NOW!" I ordered and I used my magic to teleport myself back on the mansion.

Everything happened just like I foresight. But, this time, all of us got wet.

Neil, Jaz, Kiana, Caroline, Carter and I hurried to the pool. I had a better look on the girl.

She got ultra black layered hair, dark brown eyes, light brown skin and tall for her 11 years old age. I realized that all of her body were full of burns, but then when I looked closely again, I could see the burns healing itself! What is she? A healer?

I saw a raindrop necklace on her neck whose glowing purple. I realized it's an amulet. And, it's not an ordinary amulet. It's the amulet of Tefnut. I also saw some scar on her right arm. It looked like an injection mark but when you looked closely again, you'll see that it's not an ordinary scar. It's a fire-shape scar, the symbol of Plem! It can't be! S-She's the first host of Tefnut and the girl Carter dreamed of.

She's the girl with the name of Charisse Aguiluz.


	4. Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter 3! Well, the submission for cheese elementalist is closed! Congratulations to gingerroot15! Yay! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I apologize for the lame prophecy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some OC's!**

**Chapter 3- Prophecy**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Before Charisse will continue the story, I just want to tell you something. This happened before the explosion. The night, Carter dreamed of Charisse, this is what I had dreamed.

_I was on a creepy looking place. The place is so dark and only burning torches are the only the source of light in this hallway. I continued walking._

_The place looked old and preserved well. It was also cold like no warm being ever step into this place. I felt as though I'm outside my house in a cold winter night wearing only a leather jacket and skinny jeans._

_I found myself shivering. I continued walking but it looked like the more I walked the more it went deeper to who-knows-where. I leaned on a brick wall first and sighed. This'll take a lot of time but then, I heard a "Click!" sound and instantly a doorway opened up. I fell on a white tiled floor._

_The door closed and disappeared. A brick wall replaced the once wooden door._

_I was trying to find the brick, which caused me to go to this secret passageway, and couldn't find it. I was knocking on to the brick wall trying to find the brick. But I failed miserably._

_I sighed. Now, I'm trapped._

_I turned my back, which was a big mistake. It was dark at first but then, a small breeze blew and I found myself feeling instantly warm._

_Torches lit up with red fiery flames. I touched one of the nearest green torches. I could see that there's something crafted on it. As I touched more of the crafted pictures in it, a vision appeared in front of my eyes._

_I could see Plem, the ever so beautiful evil goddess walking on the hallway I was earlier. She stopped in front of a brick wall and pressed one of the hundreds of bricks. And a doorway appeared. She went inside and snapped._

_The torches lit up and she continued walking graciously to her front. She stopped in front of a girl who's 6 ft tall. She knelt down._

"_Oh, Oracle Shabti, I want to know what'll happen in the future, when I'll rise!" Plem said._

_The brown girl who was an oracle shabti's clay features turned to a real person's features. Her brownish clay skin turned to a smooth brown skin. Her cold dark eyes turned to soft dark eyes. Her clay lips turned to a puffy red lips._

_She stood up on her throne and came down a few stairs. Plem just stayed her head down._

_The girl touched her forehead and Plem's cerulean blue eyes widened. The scene in front of her change. Why is it I could see whatever she was seeing?_

_Charisse was smiling brightly. I thought she just looked just like I have seen but I noticed that her features changed. Her ultra black hair got longer up to her waist. She's not chubby anymore. She wore a long cerulean blue Egyptian linen tunic dress that reached up to her ankles._

_I realized her cloth was for a goddess! She got a blue crown on her head and she wore no glasses!_

_I heard the girl said in an ancient raspy voice. The typical voice of creepy old oracles. You know the voice that'll give you the creeps._

"_This girl will be the one destined to kill you._

_To prevent your destruction, erase everything that belonged to her. Beware though!_

_Even though how much powerful you are, love always win._

_Get the book that'll cause your downfall."_

_Then, the shabti returned to her throne and turned to clay again._

_Plem stood up and dusted off some dust and dirt on her white Egyptian dress._

_She walked away smiling triumphantly._

_I woke up from the vision. Plem is the last one who visited here. So that's why, she erased everything that belonged to Charisse. But what about her father? I remembered that her father was more powerful than her that's why she couldn't do anything to him._

_I did what Plem did. Honestly, it's my first time to be asking a prophecy which doesn't even rhymes! To an oracle shabti._

"_Oh, Oracle shabti. I wanted to know how to stop Plem from arising," I said._

_I just stayed my head down as I heard footsteps approaching me. Then, I felt cold and yet comforting hand on my forehead._

_The scene in front of me changed. I could see blue fires everywhere. I saw Carter, Charisse, Ally, Kiana, Neil, Alyssa, Andrew, Walt and me. We were wearing different colors of Egyptian tunic. I realized we wore crowns on our heads!_

_There's Fleur standing on the distance. She looked exactly like Plem. Beside her is a blue fiery coffin with the lid open. But, I couldn't see what's inside it._

_The oracle shabti spoke:_

"_There are two books that you need to find._

_The other one is on the goddess' hand,_

_The other is on another Nome,_

_Use it to defeat the goddess."_

_After that, I stood up and thanked the oracle shabti before walking away. I swear that I saw the oracle smiled when I thanked her._

And, that's how my dream went.

Back to the topic…

Neil hurriedly swam on the pool to help the girl. He carried her bridal style towards the mansion.

Some other water elementalists dried them off.

The rest of us followed him inside.

"Who is she?" Neil asked when he laid her in the blue couch.

"Charisse Aguiluz," I said. "Carter had a dream about her last night."

"Okay, leaders of every division," Carter called. "We're going to have a meeting."  
>Ally, the Venezuelan girl, stood up and was about to go to the meeting room when Carter told her, she'll stay behind and took care of Charisse for awhile. She just nodded happily. It's like she got an instinct Charisse will be her best friend in the future.<p>

We went on our meeting room. Our meeting room is just simple. The walls were covered by different hieroglyphs and other drawings how the House of Life was born.

There's a rectangular wooden table with a white linen tablecloth and wood chairs.

We all took our places. We're in order depending how strong we are. In the middle of course, where Amos should be, but since, he's currently now in the First Nome, Carter took his place. Here's the arrangement from left to right: An empty seat (where Ally should be), Jaz, Walt, Kiana, Me, Carter, Zia, Neil, Carol and Andrew.

We just talk about different stuff. Until, that different stuff landed on Plem.

"What should we do to defeat Plem?" Kiana asked in a confusing tone.

Carter sighed. I bet, my brother doesn't have any clue. The boy just stared at a glassy window where you could see the living room. He's looking at the dark-haired girl unconscious while Ally was tending some of her remaining minor burns.

He turned back his attention to us.

"I think, we already know, who will defeat her," Carter stated. "The problem is _how _do we defeat her? She already had the book that'll defeat her!"

We all looked at the glassy window-watching Ally tending Charisse's minor burns.

Then, suddenly an idea popped in my mind.

"_There are two books that you need to find._

_The other one is on the goddess' hand,_

_The other is on another Nome,_

_Use it to defeat the goddess,_" I thought absentmindedly without knowing that I said it aloud.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that a prophecy?" Andrew asked.

"It doesn't even rhymes!" Neil exclaimed.

"Not _all _prophecies rhymes, Neil," a familiar voice said as the door opened. It was Cleo!

"Hey, Cleo!" Jaz greeted cheerily.

The magician from Rio de Janeiro sat on the empty seat where Ally should be. The follower of Thoth continued, "Some prophecies _may _or may _not _rhyme, Neil. You should know that. Besides, you believe that all prophecies rhymed because of _that _mythology."

Since she followed the path of Thoth, expect her to be wise. She always spent her time in the library reading! I don't think I could do that, spending my whole time reading books…

"H-hey!" Neil complained, "_That _was one of the greatest mythologies. It's not just a simple _that! _It's Greek!"

Here we go again. When it comes to Greek mythology, Neil is so overprotective. Sometimes, I wonder if he's on the right place. He _loves _Greek more than _Egyptian_.

Cleo just rolled her eyes.

Zia cleared her throat.

"So, Sadie, mind telling us why did you state a prophecy?" Zia asked completely changing the topic.

I told them my dream. After that, we looked again to the living room.

"Not being rude, but," Neil said as he rested his palms on the back of his head and leaned on the wood chair like it's a comfy chair on an office, "doesn't she look so much ordinary and young for such a powerful goddess? I mean she doesn't have any training and just appeared out of nowhere." Neil stated earning some approved nods.

"I don't even think that she'll be the one to defeat such a powerful goddess. I don't mind if Felix will be the one to defeat her. Even at the age of 11, he's training here since 9. At least, he got training. But such a mere girl…" Neil said.

Kiana glared at Neil. Her electric blue eyes very narrowed you can hardly see her bluish eyes.

"Don't judge the book by its cover!" she exclaimed. "How did she survive if she's weak—"

"I, for once, agree with Neil," Cleo interrupted Kiana. "She just survived because of Tefnut. If she didn't make her a host, she's probably dead by now. I don't even see a potential like Carter and Sadie have. I highly doubt it."  
>"Of course you won't!" Carol defended as dark aura started to form around her. Like I said before, she doesn't have any clue if she wants to be a necromancer or a sau. It's very confusing.<p>

"Since when did _you _know anything about potential? You'll never see a potential just by looking at the physical appearance!" Caroline Chidester stated. "Besides, we'll know if she got the potential or not when she woke up."

We looked again on the glassy window.

"I can _tell _if someone got potential—" Cleo said but interrupted when Carter ordered loudly, "Stop!"

Everyone fell silent.

"We're arguing just because of simple things!" Carter exclaimed that made me remember Amos. "We _have _very huge problems in our hands right now! And all of you think is because of things such as potential?"

Cleo, Carol, and Kiana bent down their heads in shame.

"Also, mythologies," Carter added.

Neil awkwardly waved, "Hello," he said, like he already knows Carter was talking about him.

"What are you doing here, Cleo?" I asked breaking the silence.

Cleo smiled triumphantly, "I had found some useful information about Plem."

After many minutes…

"We'll start our journey after 2 days. Charisse will go with us, leaders—Cleo, stop huffing—with or without potential, she's destined to defeat her." Carter said, "Council Dismissed."  
>"Wait!" Andrew exclaimed.<p>

We all looked at him.

"What's the name of the book again?" he asked.

"Mastery of the Five Elements," Walt repeated.

Then suddenly, Carter and I locked eyes.

"Why didn't we realize it sooner?" I complained.

"Another terrible mistake!" Carter exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Jaz asked with a worried expression.

"We stumbled upon that book in The Red Pyramid," I explained.

My sapphire blue eyes widened again.

"God!" I exclaimed, "Carter! We're going back in there!"

It's now Carter's turn to widen his eyes.

"Oh, no," he muttered.

"What?" The rest of the trainees asked totally confused.

Zia's amber eyes widened too after a few seconds of thinking.

"We can't go back!" she immediately said. "Even if Desjardins is dead, the place is heavily guarded. Especially by the new appointed leader of that Nome."  
>"Andrei Francois Dela Cruz," I said. "We're going back to France."<p>

**R&R**

**BTW, I don't have any clue about Cleo's appearance and attitude. So, I just invented them. **

**Have you ever had love problems? Like the love interest or crush problems? I have! And, I'm very very confused! Just tell me, if you're interested to advice me!**


	5. New Blood Of The Pharaoh

**Chapter 4- New Blood of the Pharaoh**

**C**

**H**

**A  
>R<br>I  
>S<br>S  
>E<strong>

Hi! I'm still new to these kinds of things but no worries! I'm a storywriter myself, so I guess I won't have so many difficulties in interpreting this chapter.

Okay, so, meeting of the leaders, beautiful Venezuelan girl assigned to take care of me, me unconscious, unrhymed prophecies, books back on The Red Pyramid, Thoth girl insulting my abilities, new leader of France Nome…

I opened my dark brown eyes. At first, everything is a blur but after a few minutes, the blurriness subsided, and I could see my surroundings. Literally. I could only see near things for having myopia.

Of course you'll think that if there's someone unconscious, they'll wake up slowly. But in my case, curse my ADHD, I screamed so loud I bet the farthest country will hear.

"WHERE IS MY GLASSES!"

You didn't expect that, right? I know that an unconscious man should first ask 'where am I?' or 'who are you?" or perhaps 'what am I doing here?' Well, sorry folks but I dearly love my glasses. Without them, I felt as though I'm blind.

A girl beside me-who was sleeping-woke up and screamed. But she didn't shout the same thing.

"Intruder!"

Everyone who's busy whatever they're doing hurriedly went to the living room, a 3 feet long wood stick at their hands. Though, some of them were holding these weird curved swords.

"Don't move!" a boy yelled as he struggled to get through the crowd. He got curly black hair and mocha skin-almost the same like mine except mine was lighter than his. He was holding this curved sword.

He looked threatening at me but then, it turned to surprise.

"You're awake," he muttered absentmindedly.

"Everyone put down your weapons! It's just an accident," Sadie ordered as everyone groaned as they go back to whatever they're doing.

I panicked again. Who are these people? I shouted the same thing all over again as everyone started to panicked. The river was flowing murderously and the swimming pool was rising up and down making the water elementalists wet. A strong earthquake was also currently occurring and the earth elementalists are trying their best to stop it. That was not all! The horses and fishes were going crazy too! I don't know if I should felt glad that the water, earth, horses and fishes understood me.

The beautiful girl just cursed something under her breath and muttered," Urgh! I can't take it anymore!"  
>"But Sadie-"the boy convinced but then, the girl who must be Sadie hit my head with that stick of hers.<p>

The world was going round and round and round and round and round…

"Sadie!" the boy exclaimed.

Before I blacked out I heard her explained that I was annoying.

I woke up again and saw blinding white light so I closed them again. I heard voices.

"I can't believe she'll be the one to defeat the goddess!" a boy exclaimed and said," She looks more threat than a saviour. The weird part is the water, earth, horses and fishes are reflecting her emotions. What is she?"

"I agree. I did my best to stop the earth from shaking but she's more powerful than me," a girl stated.

"What!" the boy exclaimed. Then he asked," She's more powerful than you? That's impossible! You're training her in this house for many years already."

"I know," the girl said quietly. "She's more powerful than Ally and Annie their selves."

"What!" the boy exclaimed. I'm pretty sure he loved that word. "She's more powerful than the one of the most powerful animal charmer and water elementalist. This girl is impossible! How can she be so powerful?" the boy said.

I got angry. Don't they know I'm listening?

"Look, Carter said that after she got here, there's something special about her." The girl said.

I got surprised. Me? Special? No no no. It's impossible!

"Maybe her special thing is trouble," the boy muttered. I'm going to kill that boy ASAP!

"No! He said it's not trouble. It's more than that. Sure, she caused trouble. But, because of it, she earned something." The girl immediately said.

"What's that something?" the boy asked.

"Carter said its de-"the girl said but then I heard the door burst open interrupting the girl. Jeez! I wanted to hear what I earned!

"Markus, Alyssa stop! Your private conversation isn't private anymore," a quite deep voice said.

"What?" they chorused. See? They loved that word.

Instantly, I felt my breath caught up. I could hardly breathe! What's wrong with me? I instantly opened my eyes and couldn't still see anything. I could only make out their figures.

"How much did you hear?" The quite deep voice said again.

"S-S-Some," I said strangling for breathe. I was lift up in the air. I held my neck I really want to breathe! Oh God please give me air!

"Liar!" he exclaimed as he closed his fist more. More breathe came out of me. I promised that I'll have a payback to this guy. I tried to take a deep breath.

"Yeah! I know. I'm a great liar," I said.

He was surprised that I had been able to breathe a little. He closed his left fist and instantly almost all of my breath left me.

"How much did you hear?" he repeated his question again.

"E-E-Everything!" I confessed. I'll give anything just to be able to breathe again.

He opened his close fists and I instantly fell on the cold hard floor.  
>I coughed. That was pretty close. I glared hard at the man who did this to me. I swear he'll pay!<p>

Then, suddenly, my vision became clearer. I realized I wore my glasses. But h-how?

I looked in front of me. It's the guy who took my breath away earlier. He used the air to put my glasses without me knowing and noticing.

Then, I looked up. I met up with brown eyes. It seriously looked mesmerizing like I wanted to look at them forever.

He offered his hand.

"Are you seriously going to sit down on the floor and mumble about how bad I am for trying to take the air from you?" he asked teasingly.

My anger came back. I glared at him and slapped his hand away from me.

"Aw! Is that how you treat the person who gave you your oh-so precious glasses?" he asked.

I ignored him and stood up myself. He was about to escort me when I snapped at him," I'm not a lost puppy who you should guide! I don't need your help! I can do this myself."

He looked taken aback first and then smiled.  
>"Sure. Name's Neil Zayle. Yours?"<p>

"Mythology Fanatic," I said and left.

"Hey! That's not your real name!" he shouted.

I turn my back and shouted back," Find it yourself!"

I opened another door and I found myself in front of the stairs. I climbed downstairs and was greeted by weird looks.

But, then, suddenly I was greeted by a hug. What the-

It was the Venezuelan girl. I think her name was Ally Black.

I smiled warmly at her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she greeted back and pulled away. She took out a parchment from her pocket and gave it to me.

"I'm Allison Mary Black, btw. Just call me Ally. Here's your schedule every day. Though it's going to be your schedule for 2 days." She said but she only muttered the last part.

"I'm Charisse-" I said but interrupted when she said she already knew my name.

I looked at my schedule.

**5: 30- Wake up**

**5:30- 6:30- Prepare for the training**

**6: 30- 9: 30-Library**

**9: 30- 12:00 – Break Time**

**12:00 – 6:00 –Training**

**6:00- 8:00 – Break**

**8:00- Sleep**

I stared at my schedule happily. I'll be in the library for 3 HOURS! Yes!

Ally guided me to the training grounds where they were training. Along the way she explained everything to me that I host Tefnut, and everything that happened when I came here. It was very impossible but it happened.

It'll be also where I'll determine whose path I'll be following and kind of magician. Ally said she'll test me first if I was an animal charmer.

So, right now Philip of Macedonia is in front of me. The task is I need to charm it.

"Hey?" I asked unsure of what should I say if I'm charming an animal.

"Say something nice!" Ally shouted from behind me. She was sitting on a rock near the pool watching me intently. Jeez. I thought she was nice. She could be very strict too.

"Look! I'm very sure I'm not an animal charmer!" I yelled back.

I saw her shoulders slumped and said," Just do it!"

"Oh, Philip de Macedonia! Shalt thee accept thy command of letting me charm thee?" I said imitating an orator's voice.

The crocodile was just looking at me weirdly like he was saying _Dude, you suck at oration. _

I shrugged nothing happened. I sighed and wished something will happen. Just then, the horses in the stables and fishes in the rivers started causing damage.

Ally just looked at me before saying a spell that calmed all of the animals.

I closed my eyes. How did it happen?  
>To my surprise, Ally didn't say anything.<p>

I looked at her. She just shrugged too and said," Not an animal charmer. Next stop, combat magician. Carter will train you."

We went further into the training ground. I saw an African-American man who must be Carter. He taught me some things and the next thing I knew; I was inside a circle prepared to fight him.  
>We fought. He summoned the eagle warrior, and I summoned mine. It was a lioness. I admired its beauty. It was truly beautiful. It got light brown skin almost like mine but lighter and beady black eyes focusing on Carter ready to devour him.<p>

Before I knew it, Carter attacked me. I completely lost track of him.

"Never lose your concentration!" he said," It'll cause your downfall."

He was right. I fell on the floor energy draining inside me.

Carter helped me up.  
>"Not bad for a beginner. But, you're not a combat magician," he said.<p>

I just nodded. Thank God nothing happened!

Ally and I walked again. She was checking my schedule.

"Next stop, the elementalist division. We're going to start with air or wind. With… Let me see. Oh! Neil Zayle!" Ally said.

I got surprised. What! That jerk is a trainer! This is not happening to me! I must dreaming!

"Char?" Ally asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're now here," she said and pointed in front of a door.

The brown wooden doors opened and I saw wind elementalists practicing their magic. They were like ninjas moving so fast like the wind. There were also dummies to be used as an enemy. I found myself admiring the place. Wherever I walked I could feel wind blowing.

In the middle of it all was a familiar man. He must be the leader. His eyes were closed and it was like he was concentrating. The winds around him started moving like a wind moving show. I found myself admiring it. But then, I realized who the man is.

It's the jerk! Neil Zayle!

"Neil!" Ally exclaimed," Char is here to determine if she's an air elementalist!"

A smirk came to Neil's face as he opened his eyes.  
>"So Char is your name huh?" he asked still smirking.<p>

Thank you so much Ally. You had just blown my cover.

Ally looked between me and Neil. Then, she grinned.

"You know each other?" she said still wearing that annoying grin.

"Pretty much," I said.

Neil stood up still wearing his signature smirk and said," Just in case, you're going to be a wind elementalist…"

He touched my chin and forced me to look up to his brown eyes.

"You'll be mine," he said and moved backwards towards me.

Jerk! I'll seriously have my revenge later! Now, I'm wishing I'm not going to be an air elementalist. I don't want to face this guy every day of my life!

Neil sent wind blasts at me. I don't know what to do, so I just dodged it. But, when I dodged one of his strong attacks, I stumbled upon one of the dummies in there and it fell. It got worse because the place is full of winds. So, when the first dummy fell, the one nearest to it also fell. It was like watching a domino effect.

I heard Neil muttered," Trouble girl." And he pushed me out of the place.

The last thing that I knew was he closed the big wooden doors in front of me and a moments later came out. I apologized but he ignored me and went straight to wherever he was going.

We went to the library and I saw a blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes who always wore combat boots. Oh! She's the girl who hit me with her staff. I should do well at this thing to show her I'm not that annoying, she was. She was holding a papyrus and quill.

"So, you'll be next," she said. "I'm Sadie Kane, a diviner, once host of Isis and following her path. I'm also second-in-command of this Nome together with my older brother, Carter Kane."

The next thing I knew, I was holding the quill and Sadie urging me to write something in hieroglyph.

"But, I don't know how to! I don't know even one hieroglyph!" I said," Though if it's Greek I could write many things." I muttered the last part.

I heard Sadie cursed and said," Concentrate! I'm pretty sure there'll be one hieroglyph that'll come in your mind."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then, I saw waves and waves of water. An idea popped in my mind. Waves!

I drew a zigzag line and said," Water!"

Sadie's eyes widened.

"Do you want the whole library to be-"she said but stopped when water suddenly flowed in the library. It was rising fast! It got to my knees already. Everyone in the library was complaining who did it.

I sighed in embarrassment. What did I do this time?  
>Before I knew it, it already reached to my neck. An idea popped in my mind. While everyone was struggling to breathe, I plopped myself down and swam towards the door. The waters were rising fast. It almost reached the roof where Nut is.<br>I got surprised because I could breathe but set it aside. I pushed the door but I found that it was locked. Hey! Wait! It wasn't locked earlier!

I turned my back on the door. I need to find an exit. Everyone was trying their best to prevent water going into their lungs. Then, suddenly I saw a window.

I swam towards it and tried to kick it open. It was no use. I continued to push and kick it. Come on! Come on!

Then, someone also kick the window. I looked at my right side. He got an air bubble in his head. He got black hair and brown eyes. I realized it was the jerk, Neil Zayle.

"Mess it out again, huh?" he said in the air bubble.

I ignored him and continued kicking and pushing the window. Everyone was trying their best to prevent the waters to reach the roof. But they were too late. The waters reached the roof. A few more and the library will explode.

I pushed myself a little backwards and prepared to do a final blow using all my strength.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt energy surging inside me. When I opened them again, my gaze was directly into the window. I prepared myself and ran towards it. Neil raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I continued and with all my force I kicked the window and it opened. I found myself having the best ride ever! The waters were flowing fast outside the window. Neil was beside me also having fun. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

We screamed happily as the waters led us to the swimming pool.

Then, suddenly, the water elementalists made the water disappear. Darn! Neil and I were left in the air and I found myself falling. I screamed. But then I felt air lifting me up.

I looked at Neil, he just smiled. I shook my head as a 'no'. He raised an eyebrow. I did something I'll never do again in my entire life.

I grabbed Neil's hand and he lost his concentration. So, we fell on the swimming pool with a loud splash! Making all of the people who are on the balcony wet.

Then, suddenly, I noticed Neil and I kept sinking to the bottom of the swimming pool. Hey! This is so wrong! We should be floating. But then, when our feet reached the floor of the swimming pool, it disappeared! And we continued to sink to who knows where.

Neil decided to use his wind powers but there was no use. There was something or _someone _who kept us sinking like a heavy rock in an ocean floor.

We still kept sinking and I could see that Neil made us air bubbles. I smiled gratefully at him even if I don't really need it.

Then, when we finally reached the bottom, I saw a blue door. There's a raindrop symbol in it. I realized that we outside Tefnut's room. What are we doing here? Did she called for me and Neil? Why?

I don't really don't know. And the next thing, I knew, Tefnut was already warning us about the future…

**I hope you like it! ;)**


	6. So Soon

**Chapter 5- So Soon**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I'm in the library right now. Checking also repairing things, Charisse accidentally caused. Sadie told me everything and it just made my curiosity higher. There was something mysterious in that girl. Something, so powerful like she got another powerful blood running through her veins other than the Egyptian blood.

I just sighed in exasperation. Maybe I'll find out soon enough. As of now… The girl caused many scrolls and books wet making it unreadable. But thanks to the water elementalists they had recited a chant and all of the books, also scrolls, instantly dried up.

I walked outside the library and checked out the other parts of the mansion. When I was climbing down stairs, I accidentally tripped but instantly composed myself and didn't fall face-first. I looked back up and I saw the culprit. It was just an average book. It was not very thick or thin either. Just average.

I picked it up and observed it closely. The book's cover was light gray color that looked like a cloud of gray mist. In the cover were big blue letters. As I looked at it closely, I swear I saw it lit up like fiery blue flames. Then, I just realized that this book I'm currently holding was all about Plem…

I went to my room and started reading it. I turned on the first page.

**Plem, the Egyptian goddess of blue flames and hallucinations**

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter 1-Introduction**

**Chapter 2-Loves, Likes, Hates and Dislikes**

**Chapter 3-Godly Powers**

**Chapter 4-Relationships**

**Chapter 5-Myths**

**Chapter 6-Weakness**

I turn the pages to Chapter 1.

**Introduction**

**It is said that this very gorgeous goddess came from the moon. When she came out of the moon to the earth, the moon was the color of blue-which rarely happens. That's why her eyes were the color of the blue moon. Her black hair came from the blackness of the night and her flawless pale skin came from the moon also when it's not blue. Ra made her to be the consort of Khonsu but it looked like, they don't really like each other.**

**Now, I'll tell you more about this very gorgeous goddess. **

I turned the next page. It's Chapter 2.

On the right page, a very gorgeous goddess was drawn. She got those perfect features any girl would love to have.

Her red lips were curved up into a smile. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Her dimples showed. Over-all, she almost looked like Megan Fox except Plem got lighter skin.

I looked on the left page.

**The picture on the right was Plem. She looked so beautiful like an angel who fell from heaven. This girl is still single but her heart was already taken. It was taken by Shu, the Egyptian god of the winds. But it looked like; Shu doesn't like her because he likes his younger sister, Tefnut, the Egyptian goddess of rain and moisture. But don't worry lads! You may have still a chance! Here are some her likes, dislikes, loves and hates!**

**Likes: Plem likes boys who are also very handsome like her, a boy who is like her boy-version, flowers, chocolates, beautiful things; triumph, happiness, moon, night and many others.**

**Loves: Moon cakes, getting what she wanted and more powerful. Shu, and anything that got to do with him and lastly, blue flames. **

**Dislikes: Weeds, ice Cream. **

**Hates: Not getting what she wants. Tefnut. Water. Losing. Knowing someone who is more powerful than her. Getting hurt. Having injuries. Anything disorder on her face.**

I turn the next page again and saw another picture of Plem. This time she doesn't look like innocent and beautiful like the moon. She looked like fierce like a tiger-her other form. She looked powerful. Her aura-which had the color of blue- radiated around her. Blue flames surrounded her. And her eyes. The cerulean blue eyes were narrowed and it shone like the blue flames around her.

I suddenly shivered. It's like the eyes were directed to me.

I quickly turned to the next page. Who knows what might happen next? What if it's enchanted?

**Chapter 3- Godly Powers**

**The picture on the right, is again, Plem. But this time, she doesn't look like innocent as a child. Beware! She might be a gorgeous damsel, but when she's mad, she's like a fire. Devouring anything that comes to her path towards the thing/person she wanted. Here are some of her godly powers:**

**-Controlling blue flames**

**-Using **_**some**_** of the moon's powers (E.g.: Moonlight as another power source) But, she rarely use it because someone [Khonsu] will be mad at her. And a mad moon is not good.**

**- Giving persons hallucinations. It's like stepping into dreamland where anything can happen. It might be sad, tragic or happy things will happen. She also gives them illusions. Beware! All of her victims never came out of the so called 'dreamland' of hers. But there is an unknown girl who is the only survivor.**

She's dangerous especially the 'hallucination' part. But I hope, we can manage with the help of Charisse and Neil.

**Chapter 4-Relationships**

**Plem engaged on two relationships and the last one is tragic.**

**Khonsu- Ra made Plem as the consort of Khonsu. They engaged in a relationship for a century, but, they broke up. The reason of the break up is yet unknown, but let's just hope they didn't break up because of Plem's attitude.**

**Sobek- Plem and Sobek were just attracted to each other. Sobek courted her but, it looks like, Plem's heart was hurt so much she doesn't want to love anymore. But, eventually, after a few decades of courting, they became together but only for one decade. Plem broke up with Sobek because, she felt they're not meant for each other.**

**Shu- After Plem's heartbreak on Khonsu, a decade relationship with Sobek, she met Shu. One of the sons of Ra. She was attracted to him. This time, it was her heart beating, not her mind. It was revealed that Plem got a few feelings for Khonsu since she was made to be with him. But at the sight of Shu and his kindness, she felt she was destined towards him. She always flirted with him and talk to him. But, it was always distracted by none other than Tefnut. Plem was enraged. She tried multiple attempts to destroy Tefnut but Shu is always there to save the day. In the end, Shu told her he loves Tefnut and not her. So, again, Plem was left heartbroken. Some says, until now, she still have feelings for Shu even if many eons already passed.**

I suddenly felt pity towards her. Love can be a great feeling but it can shatter you into million pieces.

**Chapter 6- Myths**

**Here are some myths associated with Plem:**

**The Birth of Plem**

**Ra noticed how frustrated Khonsu is, in his life. He had mood swings, doesn't care a little bit of what's happening outside his territory. Ra observed other deities, enjoying their immortal life. There's nothing different from them and Khonsu. He watched as Nephthys talk to Set and smiled. **

**That's it! An idea popped in Ra's mind. Almost all of the deities have their own consorts, and Khonsu doesn't have one! The sun god proceeded on planning a new deity made to be Khonsu's consort. **

**Night came and Ra did his plan. The moon was in the color of blue, casting different shades of blue like azure around. This is a perfect opportunity; Ra thought and made eyes out of it. The night sky covered everything around the blue moon. He made the night as his new deity's hair and the pale complexion of the moon (when not in blue) as her skin. He then gathered some raw materials and after spreading and doing some things, a gorgeous girl was made in front of him. She was asleep and enjoying her dream.**

**Ra smiled at his work. **

"**From now on, Plem should be your name. Your secret name should be not related towards you and your identity. I made you to be Khonsu's consort.I name you as the goddess of hallucinations." Ra said as power surged inside the new goddess.**

So, that's how Plem was born. That's quite unusual. She should have her own parents…

I shook off my thoughts and continued reading.

**Plem and Khonsu's love story**

**After the creation of Plem, Ra introduced her to Khonsu. They instantly fell in love with each other and became together. At first, it started off as a normal and happy consort relationship. Khonsu changed and everyone loves the new him. They all thanked Plem and Ra for their good work. Plem became Khonsu's assistant and the Senet-an ancient Egyptian board game, doesn't require the **_**ren **_**anymore. He's just going to take the most precious thing in your possession. Everyone was fine and normal. Until, after a century, something happened. Until now, it is unknown what happened for the both deities refuses to speak. But, it must be terrible for it resulted to their break-up. After the break up, Khonsu slowly return back to his old self, thus the new improved Senet returned back to its old self too! Some sources say that until now, Khonsu got feelings for her but is trying his best to hide it even after many eons already passed. **

I got shocked. I suddenly wished they didn't break up, because they might still have the chance to save their friend's ren…

**Plem and Sobek's love story**

**After Khosu and Plem broke up, they both felt miserable. Plem started to be depressed and sad. Always alone and looked like she got in her own world. Sobek, one of the many courters of Plem, decided to do something about this. Even if the others already gave up, Plem's warnings she won't answer him, and Khonsu's threat, Sobek still continued courting her, determined to get her hand. Eventually, after a decade, Plem unwillingly answered him and they became together. Sobek thought he's the luckiest man in the whole pantheon but after another decade, Plem dumped him. She explained that she felt they're not meant to be, thus leaving a heartbroken Sobek behind. Until now, he still got slight feelings towards her. **

Pity surged inside me. Plem just used Sobek to ease the pain she received on her break up with Khonsu! I can't believe she'll do that!

**Love Triangle**

**Out of all the myths, this is so far, the second most interesting. The first one is her love story with Khonsu. **

**Many centuries passed, and till then Plem haven't seen the one she's meant for. Even though, Khonsu appeared in her mind, she shrugged off the idea since he broke her heart. **

**One morning, while Plem was walking around, she caught sight of a young handsome man training with a sword. Plem continued to watch the sword training. She realized the two gods are Shu and Montu. She continued to watch as Shu blocked Montu's attack. She watched as Shu's black hair danced following the young man's movement as if though it was happening in a slow motion in front of her. Sweat sparkled on his face as he blocked another Montu's attack. In front of Plem's eyes, everything is in a slow motion. It was as if though showing her how graceful Shu moved around like a fast wind. The scene in front of her eyes was better than anything she had seen before. It was so… hypnotizing and mesmerizing. **

**The two lads stopped as they caught sight of Plem.**

"**Hey Plem!" Shu greeted as he wiped his sweat. Plem found herself unable to speak by the god in front of her. Thank Ra she managed a nod. **

"**Hi Plem!" Montu greeted next. **

"**Hello!" Plem greeted Montu back and just smiled at Shu. "So, uh, see you guys later." And she ran off, feeling her cheeks colored. **

**Since then, Plem was love at first sight on Shu. The problem is, his sister, Tefnut. According to Plem, she's one of the weakest deities in the pantheon. Plem tried to act kindly to Tefnut, even calling her 'Teffy' but the girl didn't like it. Plem gave up trying to be good to the girl. But after a many years, Plem just heard, Shu and Tefnut are going to get married and worse, she's not invited. She was so enraged she turned evil and tried to kill Tefnut. She was unstoppable as everything devoured by the blue flames and everyone was hallucinating. Khonsu broke free on Plem's spell, and named Plem. He told everyone her secret name, thus making Plem bow in front of Khonsu. Khonsu ordered that the goddess should sleep for 10,000 years. Plem fell asleep and they buried her into a azure colored coffin before hiding it in the moon. Everyone was safe but not too long. After 10,000 years, she'll come back.**

I shivered even if it's so hot in my room. If Plem should be sleeping for 10,000 years, then why is it, she'll rise after 10 days? Something must've happened.

**Chapter 7- Weakness**

**Plem's only weakness is first, find the two books. I won't tell you which book they are. But I'll give you hints. The first book involves elements while the other one is associated with Plem's power. **

And the book ended. I spent almost half an hour reading this book to know how we can defeat her! And this is what I get?

I sighed again. We don't have any leads, other than the book. I climbed downstairs and sat beside Zia on the couch. They were watching "The Mummy II". I'm surprised Zia wasn't afraid.

As the movie progressed, I found myself holding Zia's hand tightly. I quickly apologized but she said that it's alright.

The movie continued. Just then, I was so engrossed on the movie, when someone tapped my shoulder, I jumped and freaked out.

It was Charisse who tapped me and was trying her best not to laugh. On the other hand, Neil was rolling on the floor laughing. Zia just smiled at me. I blushed in embarrassment. Hey! The movie is full of suspense and horror! You can't blame me!

"Neil and I got to tell you something." Charisse said, her face turned deadly serious.

I guess fun time is over. I know this is something we should be serious about. I called Sadie and she came in a flash. I know, she also felt this is something we shouldn't joke about.

Now, that every leader was at the meeting room, Neil spoke first. "Listen. This is something we shouldn't joke about."

Neil said and started explaining, "When Charisse and I fell on the pool, we continued sinking and we met Tefnut. We need to work fast! Plem is arising in only 5 days! We need to go soon!"

I asked," So soon?"

Charisse was about to say something when, suddenly, the temperature dropped. Everything turned cold. Everyone shivered.

Then, we heard a laugh.

"I'm arising soon, filthy blood of the pharaohs! Beware the goddess of blue flames and hallucinations!" Plem said.

I looked around. No one is around. We could only hear her voice.

Then, suddenly everything turned to normal.

Now, that's what I call 'creepy'.

I looked at everyone, and they were afraid too.

Charisse looked so pale that you can hardly see her light brown skin. Then she spoke," Yes, Carter. We need to go soon."

**Sorry for late updating! Inventing your own goddess as an antagonist needs a lot of work! I need to invent myths and many more! I hope I'll be able to update soon! R&R!**


End file.
